The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Salvia, botanically known as Salvia nemorosa L. and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Florsaldblue’. The new cultivar originated from an uncontrolled cross made in June 2003 in Quedlinburg, Sachsen-Anhalt, Germany. The female parent was a proprietary Salvia plant named ‘1386’ (unpatented). The male parent was an unknown Salvia plant.
The new cultivar was first propagated in March 2007 in H.I. Ambacht, The Netherlands, and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings over three generations over approximately a two-year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have not been applied for. ‘Florsaldblue’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.